Summary/Abstract Title: Food Protection Rapid Response Teams (U18) Funding Opportunity Announcement Number (FOA): RFA-FD-12-013 The Rhode Island Department of Health proposes to develop, implement, and sustain an all-hazards food emergency Rapid Response Team (RRT) that conforms with the Best Practices identified by other Rapid Response Teams already in place in other states. We plan to train and prepare staff to effectively respond to foodborne outbreaks, document results, identify potential preventive practices, and make changes based on lessons learned. The team will also investigate high risk foods that are manufactured in RI and work with the manufacturer to improve the process and reduce the risk of foodborne illness. Activities performed under this grant will protect public health and decrease the number of people who become ill by addressing the outbreak/emergency more efficiently and effectively. Implementing a Rapid Response Team will strengthen intra-agency and interagency collaboration, both to improve effectiveness of multi-agency responses and to build programs on nationally shared best practices and tools.